Just Don't Leave me Behind
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Just don't leave me behind. He was the only person in the whole universe that I had left. Ath x Mey


Disclaimer: Wait, wait, I have the answer! NO!

Well, I wanted for ages to do another Ath/Mey oneshot. They're my fave Destiny pairing. Just a fluffy, angsty oneshot told from Meyrin's PoV. Hope ya enjoy, and could ya please drop a review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Anywayz.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Skyforger, because I know you're an Ath/Mey fan, and I also know you've written some fantastic stories about the pairing. Hope ya enjoy.

Just Don't Leave Me Behind.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

He'd wanted me to stay in Orb. I suppose he wanted to keep me safe. I suppose that he supposed I didn't want to fight anymore. I suppose that he supposed I wouldn't want to fight against ZAFT if I had too. I suppose he was afraid of piting me against my sister. Maybe he didn't think I was strong enough.Or maybe he genuinely cared about me and genuinely wanted me to get off the ship so I wouldn't get more hurt than I already had been. Maybe he was genuinely worried about me.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

Or maybe it was Lunamaria he was worried about. Maybe it was her he truely cared about and didn't want to hurt her by making her fight her little sister. Maybe he thought _she_ wasn't strong enough. Maybe making me get off the ship was in someway a screwed up chance to be able to talk my Onee-chan down from killing him. Maybe it all made sense in that injured head of his.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

Or maybe Cagalli was the one he wanted. And he didn't want me tagging around after him like a lost little puppy while he was trying to reignite the embers of a once great romance. Maybe getting me out of the way by acting all concerned was his way of making sure he could talk to Cagalli uninteruped. Maybe he thought _Cagalli_ wasn't quite strong enough to handle competing with another girl.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

Or maybe he thought _himself _not quite strong enough to handle the pressure of the two of us. Maybe he needed us both out of the way so he could sort his own feelings out. Maybe he just needed time to himself.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

And maybe I was wrong by convincing him to let me to stay. Maybe I was just acting like a spoiled, self-centered child. But, right then, I didn't care. I just wanted him to understand that I _couldn't_ stay in Orb. Orb was never my home. Orb would never be my home. Nowhere was home without him, because he was all I had. I wanted him to understand that in this whole universe, he was the only person I had left.

I'd lost my sister, my friends, my country's faith in me, and maybe he could do that alone, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay in Orb if he was leaving, I couldn't stay on the Archangel if he was leaving. I didn't care if we stayed away from each other, I just wanted him within an arm's reach. It was that simple. I needed him right now like I needed Onee-chan to forgive me.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

And he agreed. He did more than agree. If it wasn't me tagging around after him, it was him tagging after me. We stuck together for reasons neither of us quite understood. He was my guard dog, and I was his puppy. It just worked that way.

He even called me that once. It just slipped out. He told me I was like a faithful little puppy. And then I told him he was like an over-protective guard dog. And he smiled at that, so I laughed. And after that, it just stuck.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

And now we're back in Orb. Onee-chan and Shinn are here too. What they plan on doing, I don't know. Kira and Lacus are trying to sort something out, so they can both work and be together. And Cagalli is working her butt off trying to get her country back under control. I don't know if she's happy, but I hope that either she is, or she will learn to be. Orb, the one banner everyone can flock under, but everyone tries to destroy.

As for us two, well, we're standing on a cliff, in the rain. And neither of us have any clue what we're going to do. I tried asking about Cagalli, but he just smiled and said nothing. So I smiled too, and wondered what was going on. He tried asking about Luna, but much the same thing happened. And after that, we just kind of let the subject lie.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

We've been standing here for ages, soaked to the skin, trying to decide which way to walk. Neither of us is smiling. Neither of us has any intention of smiling. And I don't think either of us has any intention of moving either. Neither of us really knows if we can.

And then, Athrun sighs, and I feel his cold, clammy hand slip into mine. Startled, I look up at him. He's looking at me as well.

"Meyrin, I don't know where I'm going. And I don't know what I plan on doing when I get there, but ..."

I smile too, and grip his hand back.

_"Just don't leave me behind."_

Well? Whatcha think? Hope ya enjoyed. And if any hard-core AxC fans are planning on flaming the pairing, then don't bother, hit the back button and don't let the door hit ya in the ass on the way out. Happy landings y'all!


End file.
